


13 Hours

by rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Magic Fingers, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex, Squirting, Swan Queen - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Work In Progress, magic sex, magic!cock, original Labyrinth characters only briefly involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke/pseuds/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke
Summary: Regina is a young woman who just adopted Henry and is frustrated one night when he won’t stop crying. She wishes him away in a bout of anger, instantly regretting it. In comes Emma, the Goblin Queen, offering Regina a chance to brave her Labyrinth to get her son back. How will a stubborn, but determined Regina fare against what the Labyrinth has to throw at her? And what will happen when a cocky Goblin Queen becomes enthralled with her latest challenger? Let's find out.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the request of some of you, and careful consideration on my part on how I want to structure this story, I have added a prologue giving a bit of back story into Regina's history with Labyrinth. I have also slightly tweaked the first chapter to better fit the details I've added here, but will not be editing it further. I hope this satisfies you all, I think it was definitely needed.

When Regina Mills was a young girl, all she ever wanted to be was a princess. Not just your average, damsel in distress brand of princess, though. Oh no, Regina could solve her own problems, be her own Knight in Shining Armor, thank you very much. She even had the noble steed to fit the part. And, as she got a bit older, Regina dreamed of one day telling her many children all about her adventures. Of having a family to love and call her own. Oh, how she’d regale them with tales of how brave she’d been, how strong; never giving up in the face of danger.

Of course, the Maine countryside on her family’s large, private estate left little room for _actual_ danger. So, more often than not, Regina found herself lost in her imagination, fighting phantom enemies and riding off on her horse, Rocinante, into the sunset.

One rainy day, Regina found herself cooped up in the large mansion she called home. Growing bored, as 15 year old girls are want to do, she decided to explore. The house itself was incredibly old, a restored colonial manor that had only been in her family since her grandfather founded the apple orchard that now surrounded it. As a result, there was a good deal of very old junk laying about the attic. So much, in fact, that Regina had been forbidden from even going up there. Her parents fearing she may stumble upon something that could hurt her. So, of course this was exactly where she was headed now. Both her parents were out of town on business, and the staff knew better than to try to tell Regina what to do.

She headed down the upstairs hallway that she knew housed the hidden servant’s door that lead up to the attic. Flashlight in hand, she made her way up the creaky old stairs. This part of the house had never been renovated when electricity became commercially available, so only the occasional dusty oil lamp hanging on the wall would have served to light her way. Batting away the cobwebs, she reached the top of the stairs, pushing open the door into the attic itself. It didn’t look like anyone had been up here in years; a thick layer of dust covered everything. Even her light footfalls caused puffs of dust to waft upwards, making her sneeze.

The whole room smelled stale and slightly damp on account of the increasing downpour outside. Regina cast her light around, over mountains of heaped things. Some were covered in sheets, others seemingly just piled haphazardly and forgotten. She crept further into the room, following one of the paths that flowed through the collection. She didn’t know exactly what she was looking for; something interesting, perhaps. Anything that might catch her eye as some lost treasure.

Just as she was about to give up her search, a massive roll of thunder and flash of lightning lit up the room, light pouring in from the one small window on the far wall. The light drew Regina’s attention, and that’s when she noticed an old looking trunk poking out of a sheet just under the window. She carefully picked her way across the room to it, setting her flashlight down and removing the sheet. She wiped as much dust as she could from the part that had been exposed, discovering a brass nameplate near the center of the lid. She grabbed her light, hoping to see who this once belonged to, but a frown came to her face as she realized that the name had all but been entirely worn off. Only the first two letters of the first name were even remotely legible.

“ _Em,_ ” She whispered, trailing her index finger over the letters delicately. “I wonder who you were.”

She reached down to the latch holding the trunk closed, happily surprised to find it unlocked, and lifted the lid. She couldn’t help the wide smile that came to her lips. Inside were dozens of books. She reached in and began sifting through them, trying to see if she recognized any of the titles. Some weren’t even in English, and all looked incredibly old, if in remarkably good condition. Most of these books were large hardcover tomes, bound in rich, dark material or leather. It was for this reason, that a small bright red paperback caught Regina’s eye. She picked it up gently, unsure of how fragile it might be. On the cover was only one word, embossed in a looping gold filigree.

_**Labyrinth** _

She frowned, turning it over, checking the spine. That was all it said. No mention of an author’s name. She opened it, scanning the first few pages. No author, no publication date, no publisher’s name; nothing.

 _ **Labyrinth**_  

To say Regina was intrigued would be an understatement. She tucked the small book under her arm and closed the trunk. She would come back for the rest of the books later. Quickly as she could, Regina made her way back downstairs to the library. There, she curled up on her favorite reading chair and began to read, losing herself in the story of a young girl facing dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered; of baby-stealing goblins and their mysterious Queen; of one girl resisting temptation and risking everything to rescue a helpless child.

Outside, unseen, a barn owl sat in a tree, looking in through the library window, watching the young girl as she unknowingly changed the course of her life forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better? I hope you all liked this addition. I stand by not including certain movie elements in my version as Regina and Sarah are in completely different situations and points in their lives. It's understandable for a teen to accidentally wish her brother away to the goblins she just finished telling said brother about, but not so much for an adult. That's why I'm leaving it like this; you get the scary (ish) story background to the goblins, and the more realistic adult scenario of Regina being exhausted and the words slipping out. 
> 
> As always, I love your feedback! Chapter 2 is in the works at this very moment, hopefully will be up in a day or so.


	2. Chapter 1

Regina loved her son, Henry. She really, truly did. All her life, she’d wanted to be a mother. That’s why, when she had been told several years earlier that she would never be able to have a child of her own, she’d been devastated. Her partner at the time, Robin, had left her after they had learned this. Something about never being able to have his own genetic offspring with Regina suddenly made her useless to him. After spending several years feeling worthless and sorry for herself, Regina looked into adoption. She was an heiress to a decent fortune, thanks to her father’s lucrative orchard business, so she was approved with little fuss. For the first time in a long time, Regina felt like she had a purpose. So when she brought little Henry home with her, she was already so in love with him she couldn’t imagine life without him.

Regina loved her son. There was no question about that. But there were some nights, like tonight, where she just could not get him to stop crying. She was at her wits end. This was the fourth consecutive night she had gotten no sleep due to his inconsolable crying and wailing. 

“Henry, please stop crying, sweetheart.” Regina was shedding her own tired, frustrated tears at this point as well. “Please, just one night, I’m begging you.”

Henry only continued to wail as Regina held him, bouncing him in her arms and rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“What do you want? I don’t know what else to do!” She had exhausted every conceivable thing that could be wrong with him, every trick she’d read in her multitude of parenting books on how to calm him, all to no avail. So, with a frustrated sigh, Regina placed him back into his crib, aiming to go have a much needed drink and maybe let him cry himself out. As she was leaving the room, she was reminded of a book she had read as a child, a terrible thought flashing through her exhausted mind and out her mouth before she could think better of it.

“I wish the goblins would come and take you away,” she sighed, flipping off the light switch to her room, “right now.”

She turned to exit the room when suddenly the crying stopped. This sudden silence sent a chill down her spine. She slowly turned back into the room, seeing a flash of lightning out her window, and the tell-tale roll of thunder and howling wind that signalled a storm was coming. 

“Henry?” Regina called, softly. She tried to flip the light back on: nothing. The storm couldn’t have knocked the power out. She checked the hall behind her; the light out there was still on. She had a growing sense of dread as she crept back into the room. “Henry, baby?” She peered into his crib, a lump under the blankets suddenly scurrying and chittering in an unnatural way. She rushed forward, pulling back the blankets to reveal an empty crib as a flash of lightning and loud boom of thunder shook the house. 

“Henry!” She screamed, head whipping around the room looking for her son. She noticed shapes and shadows moving in the corners of her vision, unnerving chittering and laughter just barely audible, but growing louder as the storm outside now seemed to rage, pelting rain against the large window. Regina was in full panic mode now. Suddenly, something large hit her window, startling her. Looking up, she found an owl trying to break its way in through the window. Several things happened very quickly, then. The noises and shapes inside her bedroom were growing louder and closer, and the storm outside beat mercilessly upon her house, all reaching a crescendo as the owl finally managed to break the latch keeping her window closed, bursting in in a chaotic mass of beating wings, wind, and rain. Regina screamed, throwing up her arms in an effort to shield herself from the large bird. But, after a moment of this chaos passed, everything grew quiet. The storm seemed to vanish almost instantly, and when Regina lowered her arms, instead of seeing an owl, there stood a beautiful woman. Her wild blonde hair and long cape flowing in a wave of glitter in the remnants of the storm. The woman wore a strange sort of armour, her eyebrows were pointed, and she had bold eyeshadow that swept up with them. She was breathtaking and terrifying at the same time, and Regina had a feeling she knew exactly who this smirking woman was.

“You’re her... aren’t you?” Regina whispered,  “You’re the Goblin Queen.”

The strange woman bowed low, sweeping her cape back dramatically. “I see my reputation precedes me.”

“Where is my son?” Regina’s voice wavered.  The Goblin Queen simply smiled, walking slowly towards her.

“You know very well where he is. You _did_ wish him away.” She began circling Regina, eyeing her up and down.  
“But I didn’t mean it!” Regina cried, hand flying to her mouth. The Goblin Queen stopped in front of her, raising a brow.

“Oh, you didn’t?” 

“Of course not! I was just- I was so tired; you were supposed to just be a _story_... Gods, he must be so scared, _please_ , you’ve got to bring him back!” Tears rolled down Regina’s face as she plead with the Queen. An almost remorseful look crossed the Goblin Queen’s face as she reached out a gloved hand to wipe away Regina’s tears.

“What’s said is said. But,” she backed away from Regina, motioning to the window, “if you truly want your son back, he’s there, in my castle.” 

Regina walked closer to the open window. Where there used to be the view of Mifflin Street, there now lay a great Labyrinth amidst a dry, orange landscape. In the distance, she could barely make out a castle.

“That’s the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, isn’t it?” Regina remembered from the story. Looking around, she suddenly found herself no longer in her bedroom, but on a dusty hill overlooking the massive maze. 

“Why yes it is.” Regina jumped, not noticing that the Queen had moved to stand directly behind her. Quite closely behind her, in fact. The other woman was practically whispering in her ear, giving Regina chills for a completely different reason. “Still time to turn back. It’s further than you think and time is short, and the path treacherous.” 

Regina shook her head, turning to face the other woman.

“No, I have to get Henry back. If it’s the last thing I do.” She said determinedly. The Goblin Queen just chuckled, shaking her head. 

“Very well,” she raised a hand and a clock appeared. “you have 13 hours to solve my Labyrinth, or your son will remain here forever. Good luck.” The Queen faded away to nothingness, leaving Regina standing alone on the hill. She turned to face the Labyrinth, focusing on the castle that seemed like a tiny speck on the horizon. She didn’t know how, but she was going to make it there, she was going to get her son back. 

“Of all the books I read growing up, why did _this_  one have to be true?” She sighed. “Well, guess I’d better get going.” 

So, with a determined stride, Regina Mills set off towards the Labyrinth.  



	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn not to poke Mama Bear Regina, because she has no time for anyone's shit; everything is covered in glitter; and Emma's arms become the equivalent of Bowie's crotch of wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws even more glitter on this fic bc why the fuck not*

Regina made her way down the steep, dusty hill, heading straight for the Labyrinth. The orange dust already creeping its way up her dark, flat-soled boots to her navy trousers; specks of glitter sticking to her cream silk top. The barely-there path she followed lead her to a small, stone courtyard with a dilapidated fountain on one end. Perched on the edge of said fountain was, quite possibly, the most repulsive thing Regina had ever seen: a small humanoid creature was actually _pissing_ into the fountain. Regina’s nose scrunched in disgust. She looked around, scanning the large outer wall of the Labyrinth to try and find a way inside. She sighed; as far as she could see in either direction, there seemed to be no obvious way to get in.

 _Well_ , she thought, _I’m not going to get very far if I can’t even get inside this damned thing_. She could ask the creature behind her for help. It didn’t appear to have noticed her yet.

“You, there!” She shouted in her most commanding tone.

“Oh!” the creature jumped in surprise, glancing over its shoulder. “Excuse me, miss.” The creature, evidently a small man of some kind (a dwarf, perhaps? She vaguely remembers there being dwarves in the story she read) seemed to be tucking himself back into his pants, _eww_ , and turned to face Regina. “What do you want?”

“I need to find a way inside, can you help me?” Regina asked, trying to hide her distaste.

“Need to get in the Labyrinth, eh? I thought as much.” He bent to pick up some sort of spraying device, making his way towards the wall. Regina noticed several small, flying creatures hovering about; the dwarf promptly spraying one, muttering a proud, “67!” as it fell to the ground. She followed him at a distance, growing annoyed at being ignored.

“I asked if you could help me? Now can you or not?” He didn’t even bother looking back at her, just continuing on towards his next victim.

“Help you with what?” Regina’s jaw dropped.

“Have you not been listening to me, or are you honestly just that stupid?” Regina was rapidly growing tired of this insipid creature. “I need to get into the Labyrinth, do you know how I might go about doing this, or is your only purpose in life to irritate anyone you speak to?”

“Well, missy, you’re not going to get far around here with _that_ attitude.” Regina gasped, the nerve of this little half-wit, “Besides, you ain’t asking the right _questions_.”

“ _The right questions?_ Do you know how to get inside this damned thing or don’t you?” The dwarf just continued on, spraying the next floating creature.

“68!”

“I don’t have time for this.” Regina stormed over to the dwarf, grabbing the spraying device out of his hands and pointing it at him threateningly. He seemed caught off guard at this, quickly backing away with his hands up.

“Now, hold on just a darned minute-“

“You are going to tell me how to enter this Labyrinth _right now_ or so help me...” Regina trailed off vaguely, leaving the dwarf to his imagination. It seemed to have worked, as he began frantically pointing towards the wall.

“T-there!” She noticed a grand door now stood where there had been only blank wall before. “You gets in there! Now, please just go!” Regina smiled icily at the dwarf, shoving the sprayer back at him.

“There, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” She made her way to the door, pushing it open. Looking to her left, then right, she was disheartened again when she noticed that the two paths seemed identical, and both just went on straight for as far as she could see. Just then, she heard the door behind her slam shut, a muffled, “ _crazy bitch_ ,” slipping through from the other side as the door promptly vanished.

_Well, so much for asking for directions._

Regina figured she should just pick a direction, and quickly. She was losing precious time just standing around. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, centering herself. _Right_. She opened her eyes, setting off to her right. The path continued on for quite a while, Regina growing frustrated at her apparent lack of progress; breaking into a brisk run, she hopped over fallen branches and bits of crumbled wall, noting with annoyance that _everything_ seemed to be completely covered with glitter. She didn’t know how long she ran, having no way to track the time, but after what must have been at least ten minutes of nearly a dead sprint, Regina stumbled to a halt, collapsing against the side of the wall. Frustrated, she beat her fists into the bricks, screaming.

“What the hell kind of Labyrinth is this?” Regina shouted to no one in particular. “There’s no twists or turns, it just goes _on_ and _on_!” She slid down the wall and down to the ground, instantly regretting it as her arms and clothing became covered in glitter.

“’Ello.” A small voice came from next to her, startling Regina. She looked around, seeing no one.

“Hello? Who’s there?”

“Down here!” She looked down, and, sitting on a rock just past her left elbow was a hairy blue worm. “There you go, down here.”

“What do you want?” Regina sat up, stiff in apprehension.

“You seems to be having a bit of trouble, miss. Can’t you see what’s right in front of you?” Regina bristled at being called incompetent. So far, the inhabitants of this place were proving to be more than her patience could handle while her son was in danger.

“The only thing I see in front of me is a pest insulting my intelligence.” She stood, dusting herself off and turning to leave. “Bug off.”

“Suit yourself.” The worm said, crawling back into its hole in the wall.

She wandered forward a bit more before sighing dejectedly at her predicament. Ok, maybe she was being a bit of a bitch, but she couldn’t help it. It was her default setting for getting things done. It was how she got through law school, how she managed her family’s business, and (unfortunately) how she dealt with people for the most part. Everyone but Henry, that is. _Yes, because you’ve done a_ great _job there, Regina_. She lashed out at a nearby wall, expecting her fist to collide with cold stone. Instead, it was met only by empty air, throwing Regina off balance and sending her tumbling through what had previously appeared to be a solid wall. Too stunned to try to catch her balance, she fell; but where she was expecting the cold, hard ground to break her fall, she instead found herself wrapped in strong arms.

“You know, as annoying as Hoghead the dwarf is, he was right.” A warm voice spoke, arms standing Regina up properly but not letting go. She looked up to find the Goblin Queen smiling down at her. “You really won’t get far in this thing if you keep refusing help, precious.”

Regina only nodded, the other woman’s presence a bit overwhelming. She had changed from the strange armor to a loose-fitting lacy floral white shirt, the full length sleeves slit down the middle to reveal strong, toned arms. Glancing down, Regina saw she also wore tight black leggings tucked into shiny black riding boots. She swallowed thickly, trying to keep her head clear while all she wanted to do was melt into the Queen’s embrace. A gloved hand tilted Regina’s face up from under her chin, meeting the Queen’s gaze.

“Thank you. For that.” Regina finally spoke. “For catching me.” The Goblin Queen smirked down at her.

“No problem at all, but,” she trailed off a bit, raising a salacious brow, “a little _gratitude_ wouldn’t go unnoticed.” The Queen’s grip on her tightened a bit, holding her closer.

“Gratitude?” Regina asked.

“Mhm.” Was the only response she received, the Goblin Queen closing her eyes and turning her cheek to Regina expectantly. _Well_ , she thought, _what’s the harm?_ So Regina leaned forward, closing the little distance between them as she aimed to place a kiss on the woman’s cheek. She should’ve known better, though; at the last second, the cocky blonde turned her face back toward Regina, claiming her lips instead. Regina let out a muffled shriek of surprise, trying to pull away. The Goblin Queen let her loose, laughing as Regina pushed herself away in a disheveled huff.

“How dare you?!” Regina exclaimed, backing away. “Why, you, you, ugh!”

The Queen only continued to laugh at the effect she was having on Regina. She was cute when she was flustered. Regina began to storm off, not quite watching which way she was going.

“I wouldn’t go that way if I were you!” The Goblin Queen called to her. She stopped, turning around, an angry scowl on her face.

“Oh, you wouldn’t, would you?” Regina asked, sarcasm oozing from every word.

“Nope.” The Queen shook her head, walking towards Regina. “Definitely not that way.”

“Then which way would you recommend I go, _Your Highness_?” Regina folded her arms over her chest, cocking out a hip. The Queen just wiggled a finger in front of her, tutting.

“No, no, that’s not how this works. If you want my help, you are welcome to it, for a price.” She grinned.

“Great. So how much will pointing me in the right direction cost?” The Queen brought a finger to her lips, scrunching her brows together and dramatically looking up as if in thought. Regina rolled her eyes. After a moment, she seemed to reach a decision.

“I will point you in the right direction in exchange for... a kiss.” Regina raised a brow at her.

“You already stole _one_ kiss.” She backed away from the other woman, desperately trying to convince herself she wasn’t at least a little excited about kissing her again.

“Yes, and now I’ve decided I’d like another. But no running away this time.” Regina’s back hit the wall, the Queen’s arms coming up on either side of her head, trapping her. She was so close now, Regina could smell her: light, fresh, earthy; the other woman’s hair fell in a curtain around them. Those bright blue-green eyes staring deep into her own amber depths. She brought a thumb and forefinger to lightly grasp Regina’s chin, making her breath hitch. The Queen’s next words were barely a whisper. “Do we have a deal?”

Regina nodded, her eyes sliding closed as soft lips pressed against her own. The fingers at her chin grazed up her skin to hold the back of her head, holding her close to the other woman. Skilled lips moved over her own, tugging and nipping, making Regina moan. Taking the opportunity, a lithe tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting her own and doing absolutely sinful things she couldn’t even begin to describe. Her knees went weak, a strong arm finding purchase around her waist and holding her close as the Goblin Queen kissed her to within an inch of her life. Regina could barely hear gasps and breathy moans over the pounding of blood in her ears and it took her a moment to realise they were coming from _her_. When she felt like she might pass out from lack of oxygen, she felt the Queen back off. Leaving Regina with a few lingering pecks. Her eyes fluttered open, still dazed, to find a smirking Goblin Queen. Only, now Regina found she didn’t find the smirk quite as insufferable as before. The Queen backed away, Regina instantly missing her warmth and the feel of her arms around her. She cocked her head in one direction.

“Follow that path for a ways. It’ll lead you to a courtyard, that’s where you’ll find the next test.” She stepped back, looking completely unaffected by their kiss and gave Regina one last parting smirk and a wink before she vanished into thin air. “Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BwaHAHAhahA!!! I know, I know, I'm evil, BUT, next chapter should be out soon. It will likely be a shorter transitional chapter as I've already got chapter 4 mostly written and I may need to actually bump the rating for it. I am just having SO MUCH FUN WITH THIS, omg.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina is the Queen of Loopholes and it's really just a filler leading up to the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this took so long, but life has been kinda hectic and I needed to take a step back from this to decide exactly where I wanted it to go. 
> 
> Good news is, that step back worked, and I have some really fun stuff in store for you guys (starting next chapter).
> 
> Which is the OTHER good news. I'm putting the finishing touches on Chapter 4 in the morning. I had hoped to post them together, but I got impatient. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Regina stood there a moment, trying to collect herself.

_Snap out of it, Regina, it wasn’t_ that _good_. She placed her fingertips against her still tingling lips, a small blushing smile forming. _Alright, maybe it_ was _, but still. Time to focu_ s.

Nodding determinedly to herself, she set off in the direction the Queen indicated. Sure enough, this path, while twisting and turning, had no other exits, leading her straight to a small courtyard, just as the Goblin Queen said it would. Along the far wall, there were two doors, each marked by a shield. A red shield on the left door, and a blue on the right. As she walked closer, Regina saw that each shield seemed to have two creatures behind it, one right-side up and the other upside-down. The shield guardians took notice of her, seemingly excited at the prospect of a challenger.

“Oh, look, a visitor!” Exclaimed the top blue guardian.

“Which of us do you think she’ll choose?” Asked the bottom red.

“She’d better choose carefully.” The top red chimed in.

“That’s right, she can only choose one!” Said the bottom blue guardian cheerfully.

“Which door, which door?” They all chanted in unison.

Regina stopped just in front of them, trying to see if there was an obvious choice of which door to go through. Finding none, she figured this must be the test the Queen spoke of.

“Well, it seems the only way forward is to choose one of these doors. But how am I supposed to choose?” Regina thought aloud.

“Well, one of us leads to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth,” Bottom Blue began, “but the other leads to-“

“BUH, BUH, BUH, BUM!” Top Blue interjected.

“Certain death!” Bottom Blue finished.

They all made scary “ooh”-ing sounds.

“Very well,” Said Regina, “which one is it?”

“We can’t tell you.” Said Bottom Red.

“And why not?”

“We don’t know!” Said Bottom Red.

“But they do!” Said Bottom Blue, looking up.

“Oh, no, you can’t ask us!” Said Top Red. “You can only ask one of us.”

“It’s in the rules.” Said Top Blue, nodding in agreement. “But, I should warn you that one of us always tells the truth, and one of us always lies. That’s a rule, too. He always lies.” He nodded towards Top Red.

“I do not! I tell the truth!” Exclaimed Top Red.

_So that’s the test. I have to try to manipulate them into telling me the right way, or die_. She smiled. _This shouldn’t be too challenging. I just have to determine which one is lying_.*

“Tell me,” Regina approached the Red door. “Answering yes or no, is the sky up?”

The guardian seemed surprised at her question. Its brows shot up, mouth hanging open.

“What?” Regina smirked, “You only said I could only ask _one of you_ , not only ask _one question_. Now, answer me.”

“Yes.” Red answered grumpily.

“Would he tell me the sky is up?”

“No.”

“Does your door lead to the castle?”

“No.”

“Thank you.” She walked to the other door. “I choose this door, move aside.”

The blue guardian shuffled out of the way, grumbling about technicalities, and the door fell open. Regina looked down the path that was revealed, pleased to see the castle in the distance. She began walking, feeling pretty pleased with herself; but on approximately her fourth step down the path, the ground dropped out from under her.

 

 

*It is at this point I decided to exploit a technicality from the movie. I know in the original riddle they used, the person solving the riddle only gets one question to determine which is correct, but after rewatching that scene about a dozen times, neither guard explicitly states she may only ask one question. Meaning she could have asked multiple questions to figure out which one was lying. The way they set up the riddle in the movie is really tricky because each door tells the truth at some point, making the terms invalid. I am assuming that the guardians actually know which door leads where, and that after the riddle begins, they are bound by the rules. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check back for Chapter 4 soon!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some hands get hands-y, Regina is The Best at negotiating, and our resident Goblin Queen has some pretty high standards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> Alright, kiddies, as promised, here's Chapter 4. Please note the bump in rating and additional tags. Some don't apply to this chapter, but will make their debut soon.

Regina screamed, desperately trying to find something to grab as she fell. After several terrifying seconds, she suddenly came to a stop, seemingly caught on something. Regina looked around, trying to see what caught her; and then she felt them. They felt like hands, grabbing her, holding her up. Squinting in the dim light, she saw what looked like grimy hands lining the walls of the shaft she fell down. She twisted and squirmed in their grip.

“Help!” She yelled back up, hoping someone at the top might hear. Then some of the hands around her seemed to rearrange themselves into faces.

“What do you mean, _help_ , we are helping!” Said one face. The hands that held her gripped tighter, some beginning to wander to places they were not welcome.

“Helping yourselves is more like it!” Regina snapped.

“Would you like us to let go?” Snickered another face, an echoing sinister chuckling sounding around her as the hands started to let go of her.

“Wait, no!” She answered quickly, not wanting to find out just how far from the bottom she was. Not like _that_ , anyway.

“Well, then, which way?” Asked one face.

“Which way?” Regina asked.

“Yes, up or down?” Replied a face.

“Which way do you want to go?” Chimed another.

“Come now, we haven’t got all day.” Said another, impatiently. Regina thought a moment; she had chosen the right door, unless those things were lying to her, so this must be the right way to go.

“Down.”

“She chose down!” A face yelled, excitedly; the rest collectively laughing in a truly unsettling manner. The hands began passing her downwards, the light from the top of the shaft growing dimmer with each passing moment. After what seemed like several minutes, the hands let go of her altogether, dropping her down the remaining ten or so feet into a dark room. Regina landed in a painful heap on the hard stone floor, hissing at the impact. Looking up, she saw a grated hatch close over the hole she fell in through, completely cutting her off from the surface.

Regina stood, wincing at the bruises that would surely be there and dusting herself off. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her lighter, grateful for old habits. Regina didn’t smoke, but her father had; after his passing, she always carried his fancy lighter around for luck.

“Thank you, daddy.” Regina whispered as she lit it. She held the small flame out in front of her, trying to find anything useful. A candle sat on a small table just off to her right; she lit it quickly, the lighter becoming hot in her hand. With the candle lit, she could see a bit better, though part of her wished she couldn’t.

Skeletons hung from the walls, apparently left down here to rot ages ago. Debris littered the floor, and like everywhere else in the Labyrinth, there was _glitter on everything_. Regina rolled her eyes. Really, what was the deal with the glitter? Shaking her head, she looked around again; now seeing a door left standing open on the far wall.

Regina made her way over to the door and through it, finding herself in a dimly lit tunnel. She squinted, trying to gain her bearings when something rolled past her foot. Imagination running wild at what might be crawling around down here, Regina shrieked, flattening herself to the wall. She caught sight of what rolled past: a crystal ball, about the size of her fist; her gaze followed it to where it rolled off into a dark corner. She barely caught a glint of it flying upwards just before it disappeared. Moments later, Regina froze as she heard a warm chuckling coming from the darkness. Slowly, the figure of the Goblin Queen emerged, twirling the crystal ball between her gloved fingers.

“My, my, that was quite a scream, precious.” The Queen continued walking closer to Regina, eyeing her hungrily. “Bit jumpy, are we?”

Regina scoffed, straightening herself out and lifting her head defiantly.

“Please, like a few dark rooms and some grubby hands are enough to scare me. You’ll have to do better than that.” Regina caught the slightest irritated twitch in the Queen’s mouth before her face was once again the smug mask of confidence.

“Oh, am I? Well,” she circled around behind Regina, “the way I see it, you’re still very much stuck down here.” She rounded on her, backing Regina up against the wall. She tossed the crystal over her shoulder, in its place appeared a clock hanging in mid-air showing that Regina had just under nine and a half hours left. “Oh dear, you seem to have gotten a bit held up, haven’t you? So, tell me, what’s your brilliant plan for escape? These tunnels run the length of the Labyrinth, you’ll never get out of here.”

Regina refused to be intimidated by her, but it was difficult to ignore the effect that having the woman so close to her was having. The Goblin Queen was certainly attractive, but it was more than that. Regina felt an overwhelming pull towards this woman.

“I don’t know how, but I _will_ get out of here and find my son. You don’t scare me, _Your Majesty._ ” The Goblin Queen smirked, beginning to edge closer.

“You know what, I believe you’re right. I don’t scare you.” Quicker than Regina thought possible, the Queen had snatched her hands above her head, pinning Regina’s body to the wall with her own. Regina gasped, surprised and aroused at the sudden move. The Queen ran her other hand slowly up Regina’s front, gloved fingers softly wrapping around her neck as she ran her teeth along the column of Regina’s throat. A soft moan escaped her as the Goblin Queen bit down just under her ear. Regina heard the other woman chuckle before her voice brought chills along her skin. “I may not scare you, my precious thing, but that doesn’t mean you’re unaffected by me.”

Regina opened her mouth to protest, but the Queen only tsk’d at her, applying more pressure to the fingers wrapped delicately around her throat.

“Don’t deny it, your body is far too responsive for you to ever convince me.” She pressed the length of her body more firmly against Regina, rolling her hips slightly and smirking triumphantly when Regina couldn’t help pressing back. “Instead, I’ll make you a deal.” She loosened her grip, allowing Regina to speak.

“What kind of deal?” Regina was surprised at the tone of her own voice, low and raspy and undeniably aroused.

“That’s my girl. Now, the deal is simple. I’m going to show you the way out of these tunnels. You’ll never find it on your own, so I’d encourage you to acquiesce. Hell, I might even throw in a shortcut.” Regina was instantly suspicious; she had a feeling she wasn’t going to like what this cost her.

“In exchange for what?”

The hand around Regina’s neck loosened completely, trailing down her front between their bodies, boldly delving straight into her pants and past her panties, cupping her fully. Regina gasped and squirmed at the sudden intrusion, but the Goblin Queen still had her pinned. The other woman let out a groan as her fingers stroked through the wetness that had been pooling there since the start of their altercation.

“Gods, you’re so wet already.” The Queen sighed. “Ok, decision time: I’ll show you the way out, but first I’m going to fuck you til you scream. And not until you scream will I stop. I’ll even freeze your time until we’re finished. Now, isn’t that generous?” The Goblin Queen pulled her head back slightly to look into Regina’s eyes. “Do we have a deal?”

Regina, for her part, took an embarrassingly short amount of time to consider this offer before throwing caution to the wind. Nodding her head quickly, Regina responded with a breathy, “ _Deal_.” She surged forward, closing the little remaining distance between them and sealing their deal with a burning kiss.

Regina could feel a smirk on the Queen’s lips as they kissed. Skilled lips pushed and pulled at her own as gloved fingers slid through her folds, making her moan. The feel of warm leather pressing against her most sensitive area was heavenly and she was soaked. Deft fingers stroked her clit as the Goblin Queen dominated her mouth, swallowing the noises she made.

Fingers increased their pace, and Regina felt the tell-tale tightening in her lower abdomen as she moved in time with them. The Queen left her mouth abruptly and began assaulting her neck; roughly kissing and biting the smooth skin, marking it as her own as she fucked Regina against the wall. Regina, with her hands still trapped, could only writhe against the body pressed close to hers, throwing a leg up around the Queen’s waist to pull her closer. Without the Goblin Queen’s mouth covering her own, Regina’s moans echoed through the tunnel, growing louder as she got closer and closer to her impending orgasm.

“Gods, you make the most beautiful sounds.” The Queen spoke close to her ear. “What do you say? Will you scream for me, beautiful?” She bit down on Regina’s pulse point and sucked, making Regina groan. Fingers now stroked her at a frantic pace, Regina felt herself start to come undone.

“I’m, I’m-” Regina gasped, walls clenching, head thrown back as she came. The Goblin Queen removed her hand, leaning back to look at Regina’s blissed out face as she sucked the juices from her fingers, eyes drifting closed with a moan.

“You taste so good.” She continued licking her fingers, finally letting Regina’s arms fall to her sides as she leaned panting against the wall. “But, I didn’t hear any screaming, beautiful.”

Regina looked at her in disbelief, seeing only a mischievous smirk. That had been one of the best orgasms of her life and it _wasn’t good enough?_

“We’re going to have to work on that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. 
> 
> I do have more written, but, given how many cold shower breaks I have to take while writing this, it was taking longer than I'd like to finish, so here is a taste of what's in store ;)


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which practice makes perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took longer to post than expected, I ended up having to move house quite suddenly, so a lot of things in my life are just settling down. But here it is! Enjoy!

“ _We’re going to have to work on that_.”

The Queen sucked her middle finger into her mouth, drawing it out slowly and catching the tip of the glove between her teeth; she pulled the glove off, letting it fall to the floor. She had pale, slender fingers, nails trimmed short. She did the same for the other glove before turning her attention towards the fastenings of Regina’s pants. Regina swallowed thickly, waiting. At the first brush of the Queen’s fingers against her skin, Regina gasped at the peculiar tingling sensation they caused. The Goblin Queen noticed, tracing her fingertips lightly along the skin just above her panties.

“Now you know why I wear gloves.” She ran her fingers upward, gathering Regina’s shirt up. “It’s the magic. Has a rather _potent_ effect on humans.” She encouraged Regina to lift her arms, removing her shirt entirely, leaving her in just a white lace bra. The Queen brought her hands up to palm at Regina’s ample breasts, the sensation making her knees weak.

“That feel good, beautiful?” The Queen began kissing her neck, licking and nipping at her soft skin. “You like that?”

“Yes.” Came Regina’s breathy reply. With her hands no longer trapped, she was free to wrap her arms around the Queen, pulling her closer. The Queen slid one hand around behind Regina, undoing the clasp on her bra, letting it slide down to the floor. Rather than return to her breasts, she instead reached down, grabbing a handful of Regina’s perfect ass. Regina groaned, hips bucking. The Goblin Queen began trailing kisses down her chest, kissing and licking a path to Regina’s now neglected breast as her hands kneaded supple flesh. The Queen latched on to her nipple, laving it with her tongue and alternating between sucking and gentle bites. Regina’s hold on her tightened, fingers tangling in wild blonde hair as she held the woman close, high pitched moans escaping her bruised lips. She was grateful for the hand at her backside, as it was the only thing keeping her on her feet.

The Goblin Queen released her nipple with a sinful _pop_ , smiling proudly to herself. Her hands found their way back to Regina’s pants, shoving them and her panties down to her knees in one swift motion. The Queen’s now bare fingers delved into exposed silk folds as she returned her attention to Regina’s neck. Regina gasped at the sensation the Queen’s fingers were having; almost electric, and addictive as she stroked her.

“You like that, beautiful? That feel good?” The Goblin Queen purred in her ear. Regina could only moan. “Now, let’s see what we can do about getting that scream.”

Suddenly two fingers were plunged into her, curling _just right_ , and Regina could only groan as she held on to the Queen. The Goblin Queen drove her fingers in and out at a brutal pace, panting heavily from the exertion and putting her whole body into the effort. Regina was lost in the sensation, mind pleasantly blank as she vaguely registered the fact that she was, in fact, screaming out a stream of, “ _OH YES! OH GODS, YES! FUCK!_ ” The Goblin Queen’s magic fingers setting off every nerve in her lower regions as the heel of her hand hit Regina’s clit with every thrust.

“You’re so beautiful. You gonna come for me, beautiful? You gonna scream for me?” The Queen slipped a third finger inside Regina’s tight, wet pussy, biting down hard on her neck.

“ _YOUR MAJESTY!_ ” Regina’s scream echoed through the tunnel as her walls clamped down on the Queen’s fingers. The Queen kept thrusting, coaxing her through her orgasm as hot liquid coated the Queen’s hand. Regina held tight to her, fingernails digging into her back almost painfully.

The Goblin Queen soothed her rough bite with a smooth tongue, peppering Regina’s marred skin with feather-light kisses; her neck, her chest, cheeks, nose, eyelids, and finally her gasping lips. The Queen stilled her hand, not yet removing her fingers, giving Regina time to adjust as they both slumped, panting against the wall. The Goblin Queen continued nuzzling Regina tenderly until she feelt Regina’s grip on her loosen, a hand falling to weakly push away the hand still inside her. The Queen carefully removed her fingers, hearing Regina hiss at the sensitivity and the loss. Regina blindly sought out the Queen’s lips for a tender kiss, lips conveying the emotions she couldn’t put into words given her state. The Goblin Queen just held her close, kissing her through the afterglow; hands tracing light patterns on her skin. The Queen tried not to think about how comfortable this feels, how _right_. How _natural_ it feels to hold this woman.

Regina eventually broke their kiss, blinking up at the Queen as she tried to regain her composure.

“That was...” Regina cleared her throat, guarded mask starting to return, “That was very nice. Thank you. I can’t recall ever having, er... well, done _that_ , before.” Regina blushed profusely as she glanced down at the Goblin Queen’s still wet hand, feeling the wetness coating her thighs. The Goblin Queen just smirked.

“Now _that_ was what I was looking for. And as far as you _gushing all over my hand_...” The Queen got a mischievous look in her eye; she lifted her wet hand to her lips, staring Regina right in the eye as she stuck out her tongue to collect every bit of moisture there. Regina’s blush deepened, the Queen making pleased humming noises. “Delicious. Although, I could always go for more.”

With that, the Goblin Queen sunk to her knees, hands wrapping around the backs of Regina’s thighs to pull her center to the Queen’s mouth. Regina moaned, fingers tangling in the Queen’s hair as she eagerly cleaned Regina’s thighs and core with her tongue. The Goblin Queen swiped her tongue against Regina’s over sensitized clit, making her hiss and pull away. The Queen kissed her inner thigh in apology.

Rising to her feet again, the Goblin Queen kissed Regina, tongue carrying the taste of herself into Regina’s mouth, making her moan. Pulling back, the Queen seemed to stop and think for a moment. She stepped back, snapping her fingers, and Regina was once again clean and fully clothed. Waving a hand towards the wall opposite them, an alcove appeared, a ladder extending upwards.

“My end of the deal. When you’re ready, follow that up to the surface. Once you’re topside, your time resumes.” She gave Regina an appreciative once over. “Good luck, beautiful.”

And she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, well alrighty then. That was definitely a thing. As I said earlier, with things being really hectic right now I can't guarantee when the next update will be, but rest assured, I haven't forgotten about this!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina is even more badass than originally anticipated, and the Goblin Queen is a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!
> 
> Ok, so I know it's been a while since I've updated this fic, I've put out a few one shots I the meantime, but my muse for this story had just been so hard to find with me being busy with college and life in general. I'll try to be better about updating more frequently, but no promises. I am a decent ways into the next chapter though, and still have big plans for this fic, so don't give up on me yet!

Regina took a few moments to compose herself; needlessly readjusting her now pristine clothing. Her legs were still weak under her, so she took advantage of the extra time to clear her head. She'd just had, hands down, the best sex of her life. With a near complete stranger. In a dirty, dark tunnel. She rolled her eyes at her predicament, laughing at the absurdity of it all. After all, she didn't even know this woman's name. And yet, Regina found herself helplessly intrigued by her. But she wasn't here to make friends with the Goblin Queen, she was here to get her son back.

She took a deep breath, shaking her head as if that would help to clear it of thoughts of a certain blonde, and headed for the ladder. It was a long climb up, but eventually she pushed open a hatch, revealing a large wall behind her and a dense green forest ahead. Given what she had seen from the hill before entering the labyrinth, she guessed that it was broken up into ringed sections. She wondered how many sections she'd passed already, and how many she had left.

_9 hours left_. Regina thought. _I can do this_.

She forged onward into the forest, following what looked like an old overgrown path. The air in this section was warm and heavy, humid to match the lush plants that surrounded her. But there was something else in the air, something she'd felt since she arrived in this strange place, but hadn't been able to pinpoint. It had been getting stronger the further in she got, or rather, the longer she'd been there; she honestly wasn't sure which. It was a strange sort of energy, as if the air itself was slightly electrified. It almost felt like how she'd felt when the Queen touched her.

She continued walking along the path for what felt like at least a half hour, thinking about the peculiar feeling. After a while, though, another feeling crept up her spine: she was being watched. She continued walking as if she hadn't noticed, but mentally she was on high alert, subtly scanning her peripherals for any signs of movement. The electric, tingling feeling was growing more intense; it felt as if it was flowing down her forearms and concentrating in the palms of her hands, gaining intensity the more on edge she grew.

“ _Yeeeeaaaahhhhh_!” Something large and red burst from the undergrowth, running towards her. It was soon followed by three more creatures just like it, surrounding her on all sides. She braced herself, adrenaline reaching a pique, and without knowing quite _how_ she did it, in each hand burst a brilliant ball of fire. She panicked for a moment at the flames, but, upon realising that they weren't actually burning her, she grinned, holding her hands in front of her defensively. The creatures began circling her, a bit further away now than they were before.

“Well now, look what we got here!” One of them spoke.

“This one doesn't look like she wants to play, either.” Said another, disappointment laced in its high, grating voice.

“Hey lady, does your head come off?” Asked another as it began rolling its own head over its shoulders and down its spindly arms.

“We can help you get it off!” The creatures began to close in, their faces all set in disturbing grins, jagged teeth showing along crooked beaks.

“I think I'll pass.” Regina said, tossing a fire ball at them. They shrieked, scrambling back.

“Hey! You need to _chill out_!”

“Ya! That's against the rules!”

One creature grabbed its head and threw it at her; she threw another ball of fire at it, dodging the now flaming, screaming head. Two of them chased after it, while the other two rounded on her and charged. She threw one more fire ball at them and bolted, hoping she'd slowed them down. Running as fast as she could through the dense forest, trying not to trip on the overgrown path, she eventually made it to another large wall. She could still hear those things close behind her, and began to panic as she saw no way around or over the wall in front of her.

_“Hey lady, come back!”_

_“That was a foul, you gotta go in the penalty box!”_

They were close, and Regina was trying to keep her cool. Accepting she would likely have to fight her way out of this, she backed against the wall, hands coming up as she conjured more fire. When her back hit the wall, though, rather than the stone she expected to feel, she felt something else. Turning around, she saw a ladder that had definitely _not_ been there before. Closing her palms to extinguish the flames, she quickly began to climb. Glancing down, she saw the ladder magically disappearing behind her, and as soon as she reached the top, it vanished entirely, leaving her safe on top of this section of the wall. Far below her, she could see the red creatures bouncing around, no doubt still searching for her.

“Well, color me impressed, beautiful.”

Regina spun around, the fire coming to her hands becoming almost second nature.

“Woah, easy there.” The smirking Goblin Queen held up her hands in surrender. Regina extinguished the flames, but didn't relax entirely.

“What do you want?” She asked, keeping up an icy wall of annoyance as she crossed her arms.

“You're welcome for the ladder, by the way. The fiery's can get kinda brutal if you're not careful. Never much cared for them, myself.”

“I had the situation well under control, Your Majesty.” Regina sneered. “I can handle myself.” The Queen gave Regina an appreciative once over.

“So I noticed.” She took a few steps towards her, looking intrigued. “You shouldn't be able to do that.”

“What, this?” Regina asked, producing a flame in one hand.

“Yes, that.” The Queen stopped before her, reaching up with gloved hands to hold Regina's arm. Her face scrunched up in concentration and Regina couldn't help but find her adorable. The Queen brought her hand to her mouth, pulling off her glove with her teeth before carefully running her bare fingertips along Regina's arm, up to her hand. Regina gasped at the sensation, the last time she felt the other woman's touch still fresh in her mind; the flame in her hand grew in intensity while their skin was in contact, diminishing again once the Queen pulled away.

“Well, that's interesting.” The Goblin Queen muttered.

“What's interesting?” Regina asked, extinguishing the fire and lowering her arm. The Queen looked at her in astonishment.

“It seems you're able to harness the magic in this place. Normally to be able to do what you're doing would take decades of being exposed to the magic here, enough time for it to change you and for you to practice how to use it. But you, beautiful, are somehow able to after only being here a few hours.” She still wore a look of confused concentration.

“You almost sound impressed.” Regina smirked.

“Well, I kinda am.” The Queen brushed her gloved fingers over Regina's cheek. “You're something else.”

Regina leaned into the touch, unable to resist.

“Do I get a prize?” Regina asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. The Queen laughed, a mischievous smile coming to rest on her face. She seemed to consider something for a moment before reaching a hand behind her back. When she brought it back around with a flourish, she held a single red apple on her fingertips. She held it out to Regina.

“Do you want it?” There was a playful glint in her eyes; warning bells went off in Regina's head, but she stared back at the Queen, intent on meeting her challenge. Regina closed the distance between them, wrapping a hand around the Queen’s arm, her other closing around the hand that held the apple. She leaned in, eyes locked with the Queen’s, and took a bite. The Queen bit her lower lip as she watched Regina chew and swallow the piece, licking the juice from her lips. A triumphant smirk came to Regina's lips as she took in the look of wanting on the Queen’s face. She felt as if she finally had the upper hand, for once. And then her vision began to swim, lights dancing in front of her eyes. She felt strong arms catch her, and then her world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I can't just write Regina into a universe with magic and NOT give her magic, too. It just wouldn't be right. 
> 
> And yes, I know it was originally a peach, but you'll see why I've been subtly changing things in the next few chapters. 
> 
> "Things aren't always what they seem in this place." - Blue Worm


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a waltz and a (horizontal) tango, our Goblin Queen finally gets a name, and Regina spends all night screaming it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so when i said my muse was back, it is BACK. I couldn't wait to upload this chapter for you guys, and I'm already nearly done with the next chapter.

Everything was hazy. Like something out of a dream. She was wandering through a thick crowd of masked people, all dressed up for what seemed like a grand ball of some kind. She passed in front of a large mirror, startled to see herself. She wore a beautiful red and black gown, the deep red fabric covered on half the dress by a patterned black lace, crossed over the bodice, which was fitted to flatter her trim waist; the skirt flared out at her hips, layers upon layers of fluffed tulle encased her legs; black satin gloves travelled midway up her biceps; her hair had been pinned up and curled; her eyes were dramatically dark, and lips a dangerous red.

_I look like a queen._ She thought to herself. She caught a glimpse of someone in the mirror, just a fleeting image passing behind her. She was looking for someone, she vaguely recalled as she wandered away from the mirror. Someone important. She passed people wearing all manner of fine clothes, the whole room oozing wealth. She had a passing feeling of being watched, but quickly let it go. It seemed like everyone was watching her anyway. Occasionally someone would stand out, whether because their clothing caught her eye, or their mask, or simply their behavior. She let herself be swept along through the current of bodies moving around the room. She was floating along, bumping into people. She looked up at one couple she'd collided with, a woman in a beautiful white gown, curled brown hair and kind green eyes, and a man in a jewelled blue coat, with mismatched eyes and wild blonde hair, streaked with blue. Something about his hair seemed familiar to her. She stood and stared at them, as they held each other close and simply smiled at her. After a few moments, the man nodded over her shoulder, whisking his partner away to be lost in the crowd. She felt a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around.

_You_. The woman she faced had the same wild blonde hair, streaked with red to match her jewelled red coat; tall black boots over tight white trousers. The woman smiled at her, taking her hand and placing a hand on her waist as she swept her away into the throng of dancers, keeping effortlessly in step.

She doesn't know how long they danced, time having very little meaning to her. As one song ended, another seamlessly began, people sliding into the steps for each new piece. She still felt the eyes of everyone in the room upon her, but she felt safe with this woman. This woman with wild blonde hair and a warm smile that held her close. So close. They stopped dancing, the other couples flowing around them like a rock in a stream. The woman leaned down to kiss her, a gloved hand cupping her cheek. Her eyes slipped closed as she leaned into it, a pleasant warmth spreading through her.

The woman pulled back, and as Regina opened her eyes, she saw the grinning face of the Goblin Queen. Her mind began to clear, the fog that had resided there drifting away as she regained her bearings.

“Where am I?” Regina gripped the Queen’s lapels tighter, shaking her head as if that would help to clear it. She remembered the disturbing red creatures with detachable limbs, she remembered the fire she wielded against them, she remembered the Queen, the apple... She glared up at the Goblin Queen, her smile faltering a moment. “You drugged me.”

“Technically, yes.” The Goblin Queen tried to reason. “But I had to to bring you here. And if you wanna stay, you’re gonna have to pretend you’re still out of it. The Fey aren’t overly fond of mortal party crashers, but if one of our own brings a plaything along...” She trailed off. Regina huffed in indignation.

“A _plaything_? You can’t be serious. I can’t be here! I have to finish running your godforsaken Labyrinth and get my son back!” Regina’s voice was growing louder, the Queen’s eyes growing wide, betraying her otherwise cool demeanour.

“Calm down, beautiful.” The Queen brought a hand to her cheek, trying to soothe her. Regina jerked away, about to push away from the Queen entirely when the woman's grip around her waist grew tighter. She pulled Regina to her forcefully, despite her protests, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “If you make a scene, they'll kill you.”

This made Regina freeze.

“Good girl.” The Queen rubbed soothing circles on Regina's back. “Your son is perfectly safe. And rest assured, you still have plenty of time to retrieve him. But I need you to relax.”

“You've just told me I'm in a room surrounded by people who want to kill me, and you expect me to _relax?_ ” Regina whispered harshly. The Queen winced at her own logic, only able to shrug in response. A moment later, a cocky grin replaced the look of mild embarrassment.

“Well, we could always ditch the party.” The Queen winked at her. “You look absolutely stunning, but I imagine you'd look even better without that dress on.”

A rush of arousal pooled at Regina's center, memories of their last encounter making it difficult to resist such an offer. She had so many conflicting emotions running through her head, it was all so overwhelming. So, Regina did the first thing that came to mind. She surged up, connecting her lips with those of a momentarily surprised Goblin Queen.

After a moment, Regina felt her kiss returned, the Queen’s arms pulling her close. A peculiar sensation overcame her then, as if the ground had dropped out from under her, before suddenly reappearing. She broke the kiss, gasping and clutching her stomach at the sensation. The Goblin Queen merely grinned at her, as if she knew exactly what Regina was feeling. She looked around, finding herself no longer in the crowded ballroom, but instead in a large bedroom, lit by an ornate fireplace and scattered candles. Behind her sat a large four poster bed, framed by dark curtains. She looked back to the Queen, suddenly nervous at the intimate setting. She hadn't been with anyone since Robin, too afraid of the intimacy and the possibility of rejection. But when she looked at this woman, those fears all melted away.

The Queen smiled sweetly at her, bringing gloved hands to stroke gently at her cheeks. The Goblin Queen kissed her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, each kiss relaxing Regina more, eliciting gentle sighs from her lips. The Queen peppered kisses down Regina's neck, a hand going to the small of her back to pull her closer.

“Your Majesty.” Regina sighed.

“Emma.” The Queen replied between kisses. “My name is Emma.”

“ _Em-ma_.” Regina moaned, fingers digging into Emma's coat. She felt the blonde shiver under her touch.

“Fuck, I love hearing you say it.” Emma began pulling at the fastenings at the back of Regina's dress, continuing to kiss her neck. “I need you naked, now.”

Regina moaned, reaching behind her to help. Once her dress seemed reasonably loose, she began shoving at Emma's coat, sliding it down to the floor. It was soon joined by Regina's dress, pooling in a heap of tulle around her legs. Emma lifted her up out of the dress, carrying her over to the bed and depositing her gently onto the center. As she crawled over the now naked Regina, she waved a hand at herself, the rest of her own clothes disappearing.

Regina licked her lips at the sight. The Goblin Queen was lean and muscled, tight abs and strong arms looming over her as she settled between her legs.

“Gods, you're beautiful.” Emma sighed, leaning down to kiss her. Regina returned the kiss, arms coming to Emma’s back, pulling her closer. She moaned into the kiss when their bodies were finally flush together, hips to hips, breast to breast. She cradled Emma between her legs, bringing one up around her to hold her close. Regina could feel the moisture from Emma’s center mixing with her own as they moved together. Emma broke the kiss, latching onto Regina's neck, licking and nipping her way to her collar bone. Regina's moans filled the room, only encouraging Emma to continue. She brought her lips to Regina's ear, whispering huskily.

“I'm gonna make you feel so good, beautiful.” She shifted her weight to one arm, moving a hand to Regina's soaking center. “You want this? Want me to fuck you with my hand again?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Regina moaned, grinding her hips against Emma's hand. Instead, Emma pulled her hand away, Regina whining at the loss.

“How about we make this more fun?” Emma raised herself briefly off of Regina, and when she returned, Regina gasped at feeling something warm prodding her entrance. “You feel that, beautiful?” She rubbed the tip through Regina's soaked folds, nudging her clit. Regina’s hips bucked in response. “Feel how hard you make me? You want me to fuck you with my big, hard cock?”

“ _Please_.” Regina whined, her leg pulling Emma closer.

“I wanna hear you say it.”

“Fuck me, Emma.”

She pressed the tip of her cock into Regina, causing them both to moan at the sensation. Emma began rocking herself, sinking a little deeper with each thrust, Regina's fingernails digging into her back almost painfully. One final thrust had her completely sheathed within Regina's tight pussy, the feeling making her see stars.

“You're so fucking tight, Regina, my gods.” Emma stayed there a moment, completely within her, giving them both time to adjust.

“It's-“ Regina's voice cracked. “It's been a while. And my last partner wasn't quite so well endowed.” Emma smirked at her, obviously proud.

“Well, how does it feel?”

“Like if you don't start moving, I'm going to just do it myself.” Regina shifted her hips, letting Emma slide out a bit before slamming them back together, making them both gasp.

“Point taken.” Emma kissed her fiercely, pulling out nearly all the way before thrusting back in, hard. She continued at a merciless pace, Regina meeting her thrust for thrust. Their gasps and moans mixed with the sound of skin hitting skin to echo through the room, their bodies slick with sweat. Regina could feel herself getting close, Emma's cock hitting a spot deep inside her that made her wild.

“Emma, I'm so close.” She panted. A sudden urge overtook her then; she wrapped both legs tight around Emma's pistoning hips, rolling them over so she sat, impaled in Emma's lap. Emma’s momentary look of confusion morphed into a pleased grin as she brought her hands to Regina's hips.

“If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do is say so.” Emma slid her hands to grab Regina's perfect ass, thrusting up into her. Regina gasped at the new angle, Emma’s cock going even further than before. Regina began lifting herself off Emma's lap, thrusting back down, setting a moderate pace at first but quickly escalating as she grew closer to her approaching release. Emma thrust up to meet her, a hand reaching up to squeeze at a breast, tweaking the nipple as Regina bounced above her. Her hand slid back down, finding Regina's swollen clit and rubbing vigorously. Regina's eyes slammed shut, inner walls clamping down on Emma's cock as she stuttered to a stop, screaming.

“ _EMMA!_ ” The sight was so breathtaking, the feeling so good, Emma followed her over the edge, gripping her hips tight enough to leave marks as she thrust her release into Regina's pulsating cunt. Regina's fingernails raked harsh lines down Emma's stomach, the pain adding to her pleasure.

Spent, Regina collapsed on top of her, Emma's arms wrapping around her as they both came down from the high. Emma reversed her spell after a time, her cock disappearing from where it had softened inside Regina. Regina stirred at the sudden emptiness, raising herself enough to look at Emma, a soft smile on her lips as they began to kiss. Emma rubbed nonsense patterns onto her back as they lazily kissed, both content with just being close to one another. Emma rolled them onto their sides, pulling the bedsheets up over their cooling bodies. After a while, they both drifted off to sleep, still holding each other close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! *fans self* That was immensely fun to write. Like I said, the next chapter is already nearly done, but I might wait until I've finished the story to upload. 
> 
> Yes, that's right, this story is almost over. But! There's still plenty more content heading your way! Things are about to get interesting.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are not always what they seem, our Queen tells a story, and things get a little more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER I'M SORRY
> 
> I'm finally on a break from school with no pressing deadlines, so hopefully my muse cooperates and I can get this thing finished because I've got other projects I want to be able to focus on without this nagging at me.

When Regina woke, she was surrounded by a pleasant warmth. As she opened her eyes, she found the Goblin Queen, _Emma_ , watching her; she held her close, rubbing small circles on her back. It was all so blissfully domestic, until Regina remembered where she was, why she was there. She stiffened.

“How long was I asleep?” She asked, panic creeping into her voice. “How much time is left? Emma, _what have you done?!_ ” She began scrambling to get up, a now upset looking Emma following her.

“Regina, calm down. It doesn't matter.” Regina gaped at her.

“ _Doesn't matter?_ ” Emma winced, realizing her mistake.

“Ok, poor choice of words. It's just –”

“You tricked me! And like an _idiot_ , I fell for it!”

“Regina, please calm down. If you'd just let me explain –“

“I don't want to hear it, _Your Majesty_. I've heard enough of your lies.” Regina scrambled to find something to put on, grabbing Emma's discarded shirt from the floor.

“Regina, stop!” Emma grabbed her arms, forcing Regina to look at her.

“What?!” Regina felt tears begin to streak down her face. Emma removed a hand, waving it over them, clothing them both. She had a pained look on her face as she tentatively reached up to wipe away Regina's tears.

“This isn't how I wanted this to happen, beautiful.” Regina just stood there, unmoving. Emma stepped back, holding out a hand. “Come with me. I've got something to show you.”

Regina took her hand and Emma led her from the room. They walked down a long, stone corridor, stopping at a door near the end. Emma offered her a sad smile as she pushed open the door to reveal a nursery, a single crib at the back by the window. Through the bars of the crib, Regina saw her son.

“Henry!” Regina rushed into the room, picking him up and holding him to her chest. Now openly crying, she bounced her son in her arms. “Oh, Henry, I've missed you. Are you ok, baby? I'll never let you out of my sight again, I swear.” Regina turned back to the door, where Emma leaned against the frame, watching them with a look of apprehension on her face. “You had him here all this time?”

Emma nodded, keeping her distance.

“I wanted to talk to you this morning, about some things. And then I was going to bring you to him, but you freaked out so I panicked. He's been here, safe. I stopped keeping track of your time the moment I brought you here.” Regina couldn't believe it.

“But, I thought... The challenge?”

“Was to get to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth within the time limit. You did, this is my castle. You won.” Regina looked out the window, amazed to see the winding paths of the Labyrinth stretching out around them.

“But I didn't solve the Labyrinth, you brought me here. Why?” Emma walked over to them, waving her hand in a flourish and producing a small, red book. She opened it and began reading, the familiar gold lettering on the cover glinting in the sunlight.

“’But what no one knew was that the Queen of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl.’” She closed the book, looking back to Regina.

“I know that book.” Regina began. “I found it in the attic of my childhood home. How do you have it?”

“Because,” Emma grinned. “I left it there. This is my book.” Regina was stunned. She thought back to a stormy night, long ago. To an old trunk. A worn nameplate.

“ _Em_...”

“Emma. My name was Emma Swan.” She held her arms out, silently asking for permission to hold Henry. Regina reluctantly handed him over to her. Emma walked over to one of the comfortable looking rocking chairs in the room, sitting down and cradling Henry in her arms, smiling softly as he played with her finger. “I was human once. A long time ago.” Emma said absently.

Regina sat in the chair next to her, silently observing how the strange woman interacted with her son. Several minutes passed before Emma spoke again, and when she did, it was to Henry.

“Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Emma Swan. Emma lived in a beautiful manor, had the most adoring parents, and anything her heart desired. Emma and her loving parents were good people, and they lived very happy lives together for many years. But, one day, when Emma was fifteen years old, something terrible happened.” Emma paused, apparently lost in memory. “One night, some bad men broke in to their home. Emma's father fought valiantly trying to defend her and her mother, giving them time to hide. Emma's mother hid her in the library, telling her to stay quiet, stay hidden, until she came back for her.” Henry seemed to be just as absorbed in the story as Regina, as if he could somehow understand what was being said. “But, Emma's mother never returned. And she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay hidden before she would be discovered. So, Emma decided to do something crazy. She recalled a strange book she had read, about goblins and wishes. And she dared to whisper aloud, ‘I wish the goblins would come and take me away.’”

Regina gasped.

“You wished _yourself_ away?”

Emma looked up at her then, a small, sad smile on her face.

“I figured I was about to die anyway,” she shrugged, looking back down to where Henry still played with her finger. “it was worth a shot.”

“So, what happened? I thought _you_ were the Goblin Queen?” Regina asked.

“I am. Now. But I'm not the first, and I won't be the last. I was saved by the previous Goblin King. I've only had the job for the past thirty or so years.” She chuckled. “Guess he must've thought I had potential. Instead of turning me into a goblin, he groomed me as his heir.”

“And she's been a colossal pain in my arse ever since.” They both whipped their heads up to look at the door, surprised to see a man standing there, a woman by his side. The man had wild blonde hair and mismatched eyes, his clothes similarly outlandish to Emma's. The woman wore a simple but elegant cream colored gown, her brunette hair loose around her shoulders and kind green eyes locked in a fond, scolding glare at the man.

“ _Play nice_.” The woman directed at him.

“Regina, meet the man who took me in: Jareth, former King of the Goblins, and his wife, Sarah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short update after all this time, but it's something.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which shit just gets really ridiculous and this story spirals way out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, heavy plot ahead. This story started out as just a fun kind of "what if" type deal, and has since completely derailed any hope of getting to keep it simple. Sorry if I lose anybody with where this story is going, but after I had to diverge from Labyrinth movie canon, I had to come up with original content I thought would be interesting, so here we are.

“Don't tell me you've fallen in love with a challenger as well, dear, it's dreadfully bad for business.” Jareth deadpanned, Sarah smacking him on the arm.

“Jareth!”

“See, and they're abusive. It's torture, honestly.” He was beginning to grin, though, the love showing through his eyes.

“We think it's wonderful you've brought a woman home, Emma. Regina, was it?” Sarah addressed her. Regina nodded, unsure of what to say. There was so much happening all at once, it was hard to process. Sarah looked past her to where Emma still sat holding Henry, a broad smile coming to her face as she approached. “And who might this handsome young man be?”

“My son, Henry.” Regina smiled, as she always did when talking about her son. She grew embarrassed, surely they knew why she was there. “I, well...” But Sarah just held up a hand, an understanding smile on her lips.

“You don't have to explain. We all make mistakes.” She smiled down at the gurgling baby.

“Sarah was a challenger, too.” Emma said.

“You were?” Regina asked. Sarah nodded.

“Mhm. I wished away my brother one night. Biggest mistake of my life, but I can't really bring myself to regret it.” She looked lovingly at Jareth, who caressed her cheek. “But _he_ didn't take it easy on me.” She looked pointedly at Emma, who raised a hand in defence. “She must really be smitten with you.”

“Hey, I did my job! Dangers untold, hardships unnumbered, the whole nine yards!” Regina laughed, Jareth raising a sceptical brow at her.

“I find it hard to believe you honestly pulled out all the stops to keep her from entering the castle. You did bring her here, after all.” He gave her a knowing look, causing Regina to blush.

“Hey, just because Regina happens to be an adult and Sarah wasn't is _not_ my problem. If she'd been older, you can't honestly tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing.” Jareth inclined his head in concession, shrugging.

“I didn't say I didn't understand _why_ you did it. I was merely pointing out that you didn't exactly try all that hard _not_ to.” He looked down at Sarah. “Though, I can relate.”

“Are you sure the two of you aren't actually related?” Sarah laughed. “Sometimes, I swear, it's like looking in a mirror.”

“Now, would you be referring to our impeccable fashion sense, or our mutual weakness for fiery brunettes, love?” Jareth teased; he looked at Regina. “Speaking of fire, what's this I hear about you being able to wield it at will?”

“Oh,” Regina said, standing. “You mean this?” She conjured a small flame in her hand. He came closer, expression pensive.

“Yes, that.” He took her hand in his, familiar leather gloves keeping their skin apart. Jareth studied her silently for several moments, apparently deep in thought as he stared into the small flame. After a while, he dropped her hand, stepping back and apparently having come to some sort of conclusion.

“Well?” Regina prompted, extinguishing the flame. Jareth gave a small nod, a grin coming to his face.

“Come with me. There's something you all need to see.”

Regina looked to Emma, who seemed just as confused as she was. Emma stood, setting Henry back in the crib and placing a tentative hand on Regina's back as they followed Jareth and Sarah from the room.

Jareth led them down a long series of winding corridors, deep into the castle. Regina was hopelessly lost, but when she looked to Emma, Emma only seemed perplexed, a suspicious frown on her face. Eventually they came to a stop in front of a great wooden door, Jareth opening it with a wave of his hand. They entered what appeared to be a hall of tapestries, each depicting a different person. Regina recognized the first two immediately; the one closest to the door was Emma, dressed in fine armor with a regal expression on her face. The next was Jareth, with Sarah beside him.

Regina didn't recognize any of the others, but assumed they must also be former rulers of the Goblin Kingdom. The hall stretched back quite a ways, the tapestries here looking ancient. Eventually, they reached the end of the hall, and there, hanging on the back wall, was a tapestry larger than all the rest. It seemed in remarkably good condition for how old it must be. Regina looked up at the subjects of this tapestry, seeing first the three young men with kind smiles, the young woman standing next to them, and at the center of them all, the apparent matriarch. Regina's eyes found her face and she found it difficult to breathe. _She looks like..._

“What the _hell?!_ ” Regina's eyes snapped to Emma, who was glaring daggers at Jareth. “Jareth what the _fuck_ is going on?”

“You're looking at the first Queen of the Goblins. The sorceress who founded the Goblin Kingdom and built the Labyrinth. My ancestor.” Jareth looked to Regina. “I believe she's made her long awaited return.”

“Oh, no. No no no no.” Regina glanced between Jareth and the tapestry that shared an eerie likeness to her. “That's not possible. I'm _human_. I can't possibly be this woman. I just came here to get my son back.”

“The Labyrinth called you here. It needs your help.” He continued. “This place is in dire need of its true ruler. You are the only one powerful enough to save it.”

“ _Save it?_ ” Emma asked. “What do you mean, _save it?_ Does this have anything to do with where you've been disappearing to the last few decades?”

Jareth looked pained.

“Emma, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but with no way to help, what would that have accomplished?”

“So, what, you just leave me in charge until the place starts falling down around me? Was that the plan?” Emma seethed; Jareth looked away.

“Emma, we've been searching for the last twenty years for a solution. All we were able to find was the root of the problem.” Sarah spoke. “Long ago, around the dawn of mankind's first civilisations, the fey were able to freely pass between the mortal world and their own. This was a time when magic was part of the mortal world; during those times, most people believed in magic and the supernatural. Their fears and ignorance of the world around them fed the magic, their belief making the fey strong.

It is said that, during this time, there was an exceptionally powerful fey sorceress. She was good and kind to humans, but terribly jealous of their ability to have children. Fey, due to their practically immortal lifespans, are mostly infertile. But she greatly desired a child, so would watch the human children and mourn what she could never have. As she watched them, she observed how cruelly some humans would treat their children, and she grew angry. She could not understand how some would so eagerly throw away that which she would give anything to have.

So, she came up with a plan. She would offer these negligent caregivers their greatest desires, in exchange for their children; or they could face a challenge to prove they were worthy of keeping them. The first child she obtained through this deal opened her eyes to many things. She kept him, raised him as her own son. But she knew that, even though she now had what she desired, there were still children out there suffering.”

“So she did something most fey had deemed impossible.” Jareth took over. “She founded the Goblin Kingdom. These goblins weren't the ones you're familiar with now. Oh no, these were monsters. True monsters. She tamed them. Gave them the choice of remaining mindless, savage beasts for the rest of their lives, or serve her in her new kingdom. So, generations of these goblins built this kingdom, longing for at least some kind of greater purpose in life.

By the time it was completed, this new Goblin Queen had adopted two more sons and a daughter. She established the rules by which each future ruler would conduct deals. Children who are wished away may either be adopted by other fey across the kingdoms, or they will be turned into goblins. Those would be the cute, bumbling oafs you see running around. They're forever changed, but happy.

The Queen used the last of her magic to construct the Labyrinth. She poured her entire being into this place, and her magic flows through it still. The heart of the Labyrinth is where it emanates from. This is where our problem lies. The heart is dying. The Queen was powerful, but even her power has waned after all these thousands of years. I've spent the better part of the last hundred years trying to find out what I can do to fix it, with little luck.”

“A while back, we stumbled upon a prophecy. It said that the true Queen would return one day, when the Labyrinth needed her most. That she would be able to restore the heart and save the kingdom.” Sarah finished.

“And you think this person is me?” Regina deadpanned. At Sarah’s enthusiastic nodding, Regina dissolved into a fit of laughter, growing on hysterical. They all looked at her, concern written on their faces. Emma looked like she wanted to approach her, but had still been keeping a wary distance since this morning.

“Regina, are you alright? You're starting to scare me.” Emma cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder, which still shook from her laughter.

“You're all _insane!_ ” Regina said, taking a breath and wiping tears from her eyes. “All of you! All of this! It's completely _insane_.”

“Regina, I know this is a lot to process, but-” Emma began.

“No, no. I know what this is now. Obviously I've drunk myself into a fever dream. You-” She pointed at Emma, “are some sort of manifestation of my sexual frustration. You-” She pointed at Jareth, who merely raised a pointed brow in amusement, “are probably the product of every wet dream I had as an adolescent.”

“I'm flattered.” Jareth chuckled.

“I don't know what you're supposed to be. My sanity, possibly?” Regina looked at Sarah, who seemed to understand that this was just Regina trying to process things. Poorly. “So, if you all don't mind, I'm just going to take my son and go wake up now.”

She turned and began walking back the way they came, her stride confident even though she knew as soon as she left this hall she'd be totally lost and unable to find her way back up to the nursery where Henry was. She could just see the door to the hall when she heard footsteps running up from behind her. She kept walking.

“Regina, please.” Emma began. “Just think about it. I know it all sounds crazy. Believe me, Sarah and I have both been there. But if things are as bad as Jareth says, we need your help.” She paused. “ _I_ need your help.”  
Regina finally stopped walking, turning to face Emma.

“What do you expect me to do, Emma?” She threw up her hands in frustration. “Yesterday, this was all just a fairytale to me. Now, suddenly you're all real, and I can do _magic_ and I'm supposed to be some all powerful resurrected _sorceress_ who has come back to save you all. _It's kind of a lot to process_.” Regina sighed heavily, running her fingers through her hair. “I just wanted to get my son back. I want to go _home_.”

“This could be your home.” Emma said quietly, looking away from her.

“Emma...”

“Please,” Emma looked up at her, eyes begging. “would you at least stay and try?”

Regina found it incredibly difficult to deny Emma, even after their misunderstanding earlier. She reached out and took Emma's hand, squeezing it lightly.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me? Great! Questions or comments about newly established story canon, just post in the comments and I'll get back to you.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma is actually a massive pile of awkward, we add yet another genre of smut to our growing list, and I throw it at you hoping you'll forget about the plot not advancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, more porn!

“Regina, please, just try it _one more time._ You’re so close to getting it-”

“If you tell me to ‘try it one more time,’ _one more time,_ I will take great pleasure in shoving the closest available object _so far up your-”_

“I do hope I’m not interrupting.” Jareth walked out into the courtyard to find a terrified-looking Emma with her hands up, attempting to calm an obviously irritated Regina, who currently had a ball of fire in one hand and a snarl on her face that would scare even the most aggressive of goblins. “How’s the practice coming along?”

“Well, Regina has been working on trying to teleport.” Emma said, hands still up. “And I’ve been busy trying not to get _barbecued_ every time she gets frustrated.”

“Perhaps if I had a more _competent teacher,_ I wouldn’t be having enough difficulty to get so frustrated!” Regina sniped back. Emma snorted.

“Oh, please. You hit the slightest hiccup and out come the fireballs.” Emma retorted. Regina growled, launching the flame in her hand straight at Emma’s head. Emma’s eyes went wide as she ducked out of the way. “Hey, not the face!”

“Well,” Jareth chuckled, “I see you’ve got things under control out here, I’m obviously not needed.” He turned and began to walk away.

“Don’t leave me alone out here, she’ll kill me!” Emma yelled at his retreating form.

“I have total faith in you.” He waved a hand in dismissal and disappeared back inside the castle.

“Glittery traitor…” Emma mumbled, turning back to Regina, who, it seemed, had calmed down at least marginally. “Look, Regina-”

Regina cut her off with a raised hand, not meeting her gaze. After a moment, she took a deep breath, letting out a loud sigh as she exhaled and lowered her hand, shoulders slumping slightly as she finally met Emma’s eye. She looked tired.

“I’m sorry.” Regina said, wrapping her arms around her middle. “I’m not used to things being so challenging for me. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, and have no previous experience or knowledge to help me figure it out. I don’t like being in this kind of position and I find it frustrating; I’m taking that frustration out on you and I’m sorry, I know you’re only trying to help.”

“Hey, it’s ok. We’ll figure it out.” Emma held her arms out, pleased when Regina closed the distance between them and let Emma hold her. “You’ll get there, I believe in you. How about we take a break? You’ve been at it for hours.”

Regina merely nodded her head against Emma’s chest, letting her exhaustion sweep over her and allowing Emma to hold her up. Emma rubbed soothing circles on her back for a few moments before sweeping down and picking Regina up bridal style, only a little surprised when she received no protest, just Regina’s head resting against her shoulder.

“Come on, sleepyhead,” She chuckled as she began to walk them back into the castle and the direction of her bedroom. “I think someone could use a nap.”

Regina had been in the Underground for just over two weeks, practicing her magic day in and day out with very little rest. Emma had set up a comfortable bed for her in the nursery where Henry had been kept, and for the first few days Regina used it, slowly learning to trust Emma. After approximately the fifth day, however, Regina began just following Emma back to her own bedroom and curling up beside her. Neither of them addressed the change, and Emma was too pleased to ask.

It was to this room that Emma took her now, depositing her gently on the side she had come to claim. Regina’s eyes slipped closed as she let out a contented sigh. Emma chuckled at the sight, reaching down to brush a few stray pieces of hair out of Regina’s face, pleased when she leaned into the touch. Though they had been sharing a bed for the past week, they hadn’t been intimate since that first night. Regina hadn’t initiated anything and Emma didn’t want to push her.

“You push yourself too hard, beautiful.” Emma said softly, brushing her fingers over Regina’s cheek. “Just don’t burn yourself out. You’ve gotta relax every now and then.”  
Regina shifted uncomfortably on the bed, wincing slightly and looking up at where Emma stood next to the bed.

“I suppose you’re right.” Regina stretched herself out. “I am beginning to feel all these long days. I’ve never really been good about knowing when to stop.”

“Maybe I can help?” Emma offered.

“How so?”

“I’ve got an idea. Do me a favor and take your clothes off.” Regina raised a brow at the request.

“I don’t see how that helps anyone but _you,_ dear.” Regina said. Emma just rolled her eyes and continued.

“Well I was _going_ to offer you a massage, but if you’re not interested…” Emma shrugged and turned to leave. She’d only barely begun to turn when a hand caught her sleeve, turning her back.

“You might have started with that. That actually sounds divine.” Regina sat up, hands going to the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head, setting it neatly on the bedside table. Emma sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Regina’s legs into her lap and pulling off her boots, setting them on the floor. She gave Regina’s calves a light rub before getting back up and removing her own boots. Regina slid her pants down, folding them neatly and placing them with her shirt, leaving her in just her lacy white bra and panties. Emma tried not to stare. She really, really did. But the cocky smirk on Regina’s face told her she was failing. Miserably. Emma cleared her throat awkwardly.

“You can, uh, get under the covers. If you want.” Emma crawled to the middle of the bed, pulling back the sheets and patting the mattress in front of her and putting on what she assumed was a confident smile. Regina’s small grin was as much reassurance as she could’ve hoped for as she scooted over, tucking her legs under the sheets.

“Oh, here. Use this.” Emma grabbed one of the overstuffed pillows. “Flip over.”  
Regina did, Emma placing one pillow under her head where her arms had crossed, and another under her hips, raising them slightly. Once she was situated, Emma brought the sheets back up just over the tops of Regina’s panties and placed a knee on either side of her legs, effectively straddling her.

“Is this ok? Are you comfortable?” Emma asked.

“Yes, this is just fine. Oh,” Regina sat up slightly, reaching back to unhook her bra, setting it on her pile of clothing. “that should make things easier. Thank you for this, Emma.”

Emma swallowed thickly at the now almost completely naked Regina below her.

“Sure, no problem.”

Emma conjured a small vial of a light oil, pouring some into the palms of her hands and rubbing them together. She took a deep breath and placed her hands at the base of Regina’s neck, using her thumbs to knead into the muscle around her spine, a gentle pressure at first, steadily increasing to try to find the perfect amount. At Regina’s breathy moan, Emma knew she’d found it. She smiled proudly to herself, maintaining that level of pressure as she worked her hands over Regina’s tense shoulders, her thighs burning from trying to maintain a respectful distance above Regina’s perfect ass as she straddled her.

“Oh Emma,” Regina moaned, breath hitching, “that feels so good.”

“Good, you definitely needed it, beautiful. You’ve got knots on top of knots.” Emma teased, adding more oil and focusing her magic in the tips of her fingers. Regina gasped at this, letting out a pleased little whine. And that was yet another reason Emma was trying to keep her distance, all the sounds Regina was making were seriously turning her on. By this point her thighs were shaking with the effort, but it was worth it to hear Regina making those sweet sounds beneath her. Emma rocked back a bit, fingers moving down to Regina’s lower back, pretending not to notice how she had started to move in response to Emma’s touch.

“Emma, you’re shaking.” Regina glanced back at her. “Is everything alright?”

“Just fine, beautiful.” Emma’s voice trembled a bit. “Don’t worry about it.”

Regina sat up a bit to take a better look at Emma behind her, rolling her eyes when she saw her hovering.

“Emma what are you doing?”

“I would think that would be pretty obvious.” She smirked, waving her glistening fingers at Regina.

“No, I meant, why are you just hovering back there? That can’t be comfortable.”

“It’s fine, Regina, really.” Emma insisted, her shaking legs betraying her.

“Oh for goodness sake, would you just sit down? I won’t break.”

“Really, Regina, I’m-” Emma began, but stopped at Regina’s annoyed raise of a brow. “Just gonna sit down.”

Regina gave her a pleased smile before laying her head back on the pillow. Emma finally gave in to her screaming muscles and sat back on Regina’s thighs, her front nestled right against Regina’s ass. She stifled a groan of her own at the feeling.

Emma ran the tips of her fingers over Regina’s back in long strokes, leaning forward over her back to reach up to her shoulders before dragging them back down to her lower back, Emma’s chest and torso pressing into Regina’s back with each motion. She set up a steady rhythm, pressing herself perhaps a bit more than was strictly necessary into Regina with each stroke, but Regina wasn’t complaining. In fact, she had seemingly unconsciously started moving with Emma, shifting her hips slightly and pressing herself back into Emma’s front. What had started out as a (mostly) innocent massage was quickly growing heated with the intimacy of the contact.

On one pass up Regina’s back, rather than coming back down, Emma ran her fingers over her shoulders and down her biceps where they were folded under her head. Emma pressed herself fully along Regina’s back, gently urging her to bring her arms to her sides. Emma kneaded Regina’s biceps, tugging them down a ways off the pillow but allowing them to stay bent at the elbows as she ran her fingertips lightly down Regina’s arms and back up to her hands, threading their fingers together as she placed a kiss to Regina’s exposed neck.

“Is this what you want, beautiful?” Emma breathed in her ear, nipping at her earlobe. She felt Regina shudder beneath her.

“Please, Emma.” Regina moaned, shifting her ass up into Emma’s crotch and rotating her hips. “Please.”

“As you wish.” Emma bit down lightly on the skin just under her ear, removing one hand from Regina’s and lifting her hips to pull the sheets down between them. Regina’s hips shifted, her legs falling apart slightly as Emma brought a hand to her ass, fingers hooking into the waistband of her panties and dragging them slowly down her thighs. Emma let her fingers fall to Regina’s inner thigh, dragging them back up with a featherlight touch to her center. When her fingers made contact with Regina’s dripping core, they both moaned, Emma placing kisses along Regina’s neck as she ran her fingers through the wetness she found. Regina bucked her hips, shifting impatiently trying to gain more contact.

“You are so beautiful, Regina.” Emma said, coating her fingers, “You are a goddess.” She grazed Regina’s clit, making her breath hitch. “Let me worship you.”  
Emma slid two fingers into Regina’s tight heat, Regina releasing a high whine of pleasure as she curled them into the rough patch of skin just inside her entrance. Emma peppered her neck and shoulders with kisses and bites as she pumped her fingers in and out, pressing her own hips into the heel of her hand to keep her steadily increasing rhythm. Emma’s other hand remained locked with Regina’s, clenched tight around fistfuls of bedsheets as Regina’s moans filled the air. When it felt like she was getting close, Emma slid in a third finger, making Regina groan into the pillow.

“You like that, beautiful?” Emma asked as she thrust. “Gods I love feeling you around me. You’re so fucking perfect.”

“Emma, please-” Regina begged, “I- I want to feel you. Inside, please. Fill me.”

Emma groaned at the request, biting down hard on Regina’s neck. Emma slowed to a stop, reluctantly removing her fingers from Regina as she sat up to slide her own pants down her thighs, kicking them off before pulling off her shirt and tossing it somewhere. She shuffled around a bit, dragging the sheets further down and urging Regina’s legs further apart so she could rest between them. Emma grabbed another pillow, sliding it beneath the one under Regina’s hips, raising her ass up. She took a deep breath and waved a hand over her crotch, her magic producing a well endowed cock that strained at the sight of Regina spread before her. Emma grabbed hold of it, bringing her hips back to Regina’s and nudging the tip through her wetness.

“This what you wanted, beautiful?” Emma brushed her tip against Regina’s clit.

 _“Please.”_ Regina begged, pressing her hips back, squeezing Emma’s hand in hers.

Emma slid herself inside Regina’s tight heat, both of them moaning at the sensation. She pressed herself fully along Regina’s back, grabbing her hands once more as she began to move. Emma set a slow, sensuous pace, each stroke pulling out nearly to the tip before sliding back in. Their bodies pressed together as close as they could get, fingers holding tight to one another and clenching around bedsheets. Emma left love bites along Regina’s neck and shoulders, occasionally latching onto her soft skin, marking her as her own. Their moans mingled in the air, both growing ever closer to their release. Without either of them noticing at first, or quite knowing how it happened, they felt their magic begin to tangle together, almost tangible as pale wisps of white and purple smoke twisted around them. Their connection grew the closer they got, their magic growing thicker as it surrounded them, compounding their pleasure and pushing them rapidly towards completion.

“Baby I’m so close.” Emma panted out, hips beginning to lose their rhythm.

“Me too,” Regina whined, “Yo también, no pares, _no pares.”_

Emma groaned, bringing a hand down between Regina’s legs and rubbing tight circles over her clit. Regina’s walls clamped down tight on Emma’s cock as she let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a scream. Emma kept pumping into her, fingers still teasing her clit until she let out a full on scream, her whole body spasming as her walls fluttered around Emma’s cock. Emma kept it up as long as she could before surrendering to her own climax, shouting as she spurted her release into Regina’s clenching pussy.

Once they were both spent, they just lay there in a sweaty, panting heap. Emma came back to herself first, placing sweet, sloppy kisses to every inch of Regina’s skin she could reach. The hand that had been between Regina’s legs now stroked along her thigh, just needing to feel as connected as possible to the beautiful woman beneath her. After she felt herself soften inside Regina, Emma reversed the spell and slowly slid off Regina, pulling her along with her so that Regina now rested on Emma’s chest, the two lazily kissing as Emma pulled the sheets back up around them. Regina had an exhausted, but undeniably pleased smile on her face, grinning as they kissed. She had wrapped herself around Emma like a koala, legs tangled up with Emma’s and one arm thrown posessively over her middle. Around them, traces of their magic still lingered in the air, twisting and turning and swirling together. A swirl of purple brushed softly against Emma’s cheek, light as a kiss. Emma closed her eyes, leaning into it as Regina’s smile grew.

“That was intense.” Regina said.

“Were you speaking Spanish at one point?” Emma asked. Regina groaned in embarrassment, burying her face in Emma’s shoulder.

“What can I say? It was good.” Regina blushed. Emma chuckled.

“Well it was really hot. You should speak it more often.”

Regina lifted her head and raised a brow at this.

“¿Oh enserio?” Regina purred, grinning. “Te gusta cómo suena esto?”

“Sí, hermosa.” Emma gave her a chaste kiss, loving the impressed look on Regina’s face.

Regina shook her head, settling back down into Emma. She held up a hand, extending her fingers. Purple wisps began weaving themselves over and under them, wrapping themselves down around her wrist. They were almost playful in their movements, like Regina’s happiness made tangible. “Have you ever seen this happen before?”  
Emma shook her head, raising her own hand, pleased when the purple wisps eagerly jumped from Regina’s hand to her own. Where they made contact with her skin, they made her comfortably warm, almost like the embrace of a hand, but carrying with it an overwhelming sense of calm and affection.

“I’ve never seen magic do this before. Make itself physical.” Emma wriggled her fingers, playing with the wisps and giggling as they jumped around. “It’s fascinating. You never cease to surprise me, beautiful.”

At Emma’s use of the endearment, the wisps swelled, a feeling of affection surging through them to Emma. Regina blushed, burrowing her face into Emma’s shoulder.

“Have I told you I love it when you call me that?” Regina asked.

“Well, it’s true. You are beautiful, Regina.” Emma kissed the top of her head, wisps of white smoke grazing Regina’s cheek and following the path of Emma’s fingers up and down her arm. They lay like that for a while in comfortable silence.

“Do you think they’ll stay?” Regina asked. The wisps showed no sign of dissipating, and she was growing rather fond of them. Emma shrugged.

“I dunno. They’re kinda cute.” She chuckled. She could feel Regina beginning to drift off, but fighting it to stare in wonder at their magic as it swirled around them. “Get some sleep, beautiful. I’m sure they’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Alright.” She replied sleepily, eyes slipping closed. “Goodnight, Emma.”

“Sleep well, Regina.”

When she felt Regina’s breathing even out, Emma sighed, staring at the wisps around her.

“What have you gotten yourself into this time, Swan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was curious as to what I was listening to while writing this, go give The Change by Deftones a listen.
> 
> I swear I'll add more plot eventually, but hey, everybody loves smut, right? And bilingual Regina is my favorite because I absolutely lose my shit everytime I hear Lana speak Spanish. 
> 
> (and yes, Emma also speaks it, she's like at least a few centuries old at this point so there's no reason she wouldn't, and there's too many fics out there where Emma just thinks it's hot but can't understand what Regina's saying, and I am having none of that uncultured bullshit)


End file.
